Known in the art is a thermopulse apparatus for deburring parts, comprising a C-shaped frame having a working chamber and a table having trays for accommodating parts, the table being movable by means of hydraulic cylinder (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,252, publ. May 30, 1972).
The parts being treated are overheated in this prior art apparatus by the excessive heat of combustion products because, by virtue of the apparatus design, it is not possible to effect a rapid removal of cumbustion products from the chamber; the parts treatment cycle is 5-20 seconds longer, and a substantial deposit of combustion product particles remain on the parts after the treatment. In addition, the process of parts treatment in such apparatus is accompanied by strong noise, and pollution of the environment takes place because combustion products are not cleaned.
The abovementioned disadvantages have been partly eliminated in a thermopulse apparatus for deburring parts, comprising a frame having a working chamber housing spark plugs, an inlet valve for filling the interior of the chamber with fuel mixture, and an exhaust valve for removing combustion products from the interior of the chamber, and a cover member for accommodation of parts being treated, the cover member being mounted for reciprocations within the chamber (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 988499, Cl. B 23 K 28/00, B 23 K 7/06, publ. Jan. 25, 1983).
The exhaust valve of the prior art apparatus is mounted in the cover member of the working chamber and is to withstand the direct action of high-temperature combustion products upon ignition of the fuel mixture; when the combustion products are discharged, a gas flow containing particles of metal oxides and burnt burr material will act on the valve. Under these conditions, the valve cannot resist continuous cyclic action of these factors and has to be frequently replaced.
In addition, a loss of sealing of the valve as a result of the abovementioned factors impairs reliability and safety of the apparatus as a whole in operation because of eventual leakage of the fuel mixture.
In order to lower noise of combustion products discharged from the above described apparatus, one should provide special devices.
The present invention is aimed at the provision of a thermopulse apparatus for deburring parts in which a frame having a working chamber and an exhaust valve be made in such a manner as to make it possible to improve reliability and safety of the apparatus as a whole, to prolong service life of the exhaust valve and to lower considerably noise level during discharge of combustion products from the interior of the chamber with their concurrent cleaning from metal oxides and particles of the material of burrs being removed.
The foregoing is accomplished by that in a thermopulse apparatus for deburring parts, comprising a frame having a working chamber housing a spark plug, an inlet valve for filling the interior of the chamber with fuel mixture, an exhaust valve for discharging combustion products from the interior of the chamber, and a cover member for accommodation of parts being treated, the cover member being mounted for reciprocations within the chamber, according to the invention, the frame comprises a hollow body, the working chamber is disposed within the body so as to define a space between the inner walls of the body and outer walls the chamber partly filled with liquid, the exhaust valve is mounted in the bottom part of the working chamber to extend along the longitudinal axis thereof under the layer of liquid, the valve having ports in the side walls thereof for establishing communication between the space for liquid and the interior of the working chamber, and the cover member for accommodation of the parts being treated having ports on the side of the exhaust valve for the passage of combustion products from the interior of the working chamber through the inlet port of the outlet valve and its ports in the side walls into the space for liquid.
This construction of the apparatus according to the invention makes it possible to improve reliability of the exhaust valve, lower noise of combustion products discharge from the interior of the working chamber after the treatment and allows the combustion products to be cleaned from burnt burr material and metal oxides by causing them to pass through the liquid.